bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 2. Archive I started my second archive.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey 1. Hmm, let me ask you this. What defines a "god" in the bleach universe? By all accounts each Shinigami is a "god" in their own right, given their awesome prowess in comparison to the average mortal. So what characteristics constitutes a "god"? Was Aizen one? Also....I would remove the whole bit about...."the creation of new spiritual species and supernatural objects for others". That's pretty arrogant, and is the equivalent of saying that the only reason the Kosumosukihaku exist is because my Optimates have allowed them to. At least thats the kinda feeling I got when I read it. As opposed to trying to define "new" roles for your race to fill, you could look towards ones that exist but have yet to be filled by a creature/entity in the bleach universe. Its a lot easier to do, as opposed to having to create one yourself. 2. I am heavily against creations that otherwise mimic the effect of an established artifact. Recreating the Hogyoku but giving it a different name is not the way to go. If you want help figuring out what this Divine Ark does, I'd be happy to be help, but please, refrain from simply making a Super Hogyoku. 3. I'm not sure I understand your answer. Are you having problems finding translations or having problems with trying to adapt your creation in the bleach universe? 4. ....I'm not exactly sure what that even means, but then again, at this point this is just a difference in our own personal opinions. I tend to stick to simple basics, and I'm quite content with the normal Spiritual Power. Were I my character Kenshin Yagami, I would have this to say, :"You believe yourself stronger because you draw your strength from a different source? Do you believe that by harnessing these abstract reserves of energy....that you will obtain a new plateau of power? Illusions...vagaries of perception. You delude yourself into creating these concepts, and that by mastering them....they will somehow allow you to overcome your own weakness, and that they will grant you a power beyond all others. How conceited. Your power...and my power are ultimately the same. The methods by which we've reached our destinations is what differs, not the end result. Spiritual Power is simply put; a measure of our will. Reason? Philosophy? Impure? Pure? Nothing more than illusions created by those unable to grasp the simple basic phenomena within this universe. Power is power, and in any sufficient quanity..will wipe out those weaker than it." - Kenshin Yagami This is not meant to be insulting, nor is it to discredit any work. But at its core represents my own opinion of the creation of new types of energy. Hmm thats definately going down in his quote section. Lastly, how do you archive your talk page? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks man, appreciate the help. Hmm....normally you're posts are rather short-hand, full of grammatical errors, but the last post you sent was...well not in your usual style. Do you just choose to write lazily or somethin? Oh and while I wont be able to RP with Dorothy or Ryuichi in the near future, I do have Kenshin Yagami whose available to RP with. Technically he's Aizen-class, cause well...I didnt have any characters of that level, and it seems like its required that every user have at least one, but if you have any ideas for RP I'd be happy to do one. As he's part of the Royal Guard, there could be a meeting with of your characters currently serving in the Royal Guard themselves too. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *O.o You should write like that all the time. As for Haru being a villian. All the more reason for my character to meet him. As a member of the Shinsengumi, he'd probably be tasked with hunting people like Haru down, given that his abilities are well suited for that. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Hmm, you can start the RP. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *No problem, I'll fix up the grammer, and make my post. I'll wait for your response tomorrow, assuming you're heading to bed. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 05:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Given Haru's power, I fully expect you to have some counter towards Kenshin's assumptions. I'm just putting you on the line is all. And thats Kenshin's manipulation at work btw. He IS a master beguiler and manipulator after all. Best to demonstrate that as early as possible and whenever the opportunity presents itself. Anyway, I'll be awaiting your response. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 06:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Kenshin...rather..Haruzen has started the battle. Its your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *I should warn you, that Kenshin's Zanpakutou will "destroy" any body its blade comes in contact with. As the bodies are products of your Zanpakutou's ability, they are essentially fair game. Haru will likely realize that the body that was going to cast the spell is...gone. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Its your go, though I have to question the reasoning behind Haru's action. Then again he doesnt know that Kenshin's zanpakutou "reads" memories, therefore granting Kenshin foreknowledge about his inventions and other abilities. I tried my best to create a....fusion of Haru's and Aizen's personality, hope you've enjoyed it. Like I said, Kenshin's Zanpakutou is extremely useful as he can gather massive amounts of information without any real effort. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Hehe, I'm honored, I'll be posting my reply after this. Though to be honest, Kenshin wouldnt ordinarily fight like this. But then, with Haru being as powerful as he is, his...impressions would heavily influence Kenshin's own personality, seeing that he's now a combo of Haru and Aizen...personality wise. I could get used to this. Lot of potential in other RPs with his abilities. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Your turn, and for future reference, you dont need to put quotations (for example "blah") between each sentence. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Aside from the fact that he has characteristics of both Haru and Aizen, Kenshin is essentially calling your bluff. And even if you did use them, you'd have no cards left to play anyway. Kenshin is in a way counting on that. Although Haru must realize by now that Kenshins sword doesnt just destroy bodies. He's demonstrated the ability to instantly annihilate kido with a swing of his sword as well. Haru should take that into consideration, and given his intelligence, I'm sure he would realize that even if he DID convert the body into a spell, if Kenshin hits it with his sword, it AND the spell will instantly dissolve. Although given how things are turning out, I'm really curious as to where this is going to go. Oh and its your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 05:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *To be honest, I havent used any real foreknowledge of your abilities. Haru has explained nearly every attack he's used. Based on your descriptions, its rather easy to figure out how the rest of the abilities work. Though its interesting to note this battle of...manipulation. Though from my point of view, Kenshin seems to be winning in that regard. Forcing an opponent into a gambit and unleashing their most powerful moves is quite an accomplishment. I dont think Haru has been forced into this situation often. Then again the powers of Kenshin's Zanpakutou are rather unique to begin with. And its your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Hmm interesting, though even I cant decipher all of his motivations. Anyway its your go. If you are interested in wanting to know more about how Kenshin Yagami exists, I can explain later. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry for the last post, but I had class tonight, just got back. Post will be up in a few. Kenshin doesnt follow Haru, though he does leave a few parting words. All in all this was pretty fun. I can see why people enjoy making characters or at least having characters this powerful. Though in retrospect, Kenshin's Zanpakutou ability is FAR more powerful than I believed possible. And sorry for the constant insults to Haru, it was more of a mind-game to get in his head and unsettle him. It seems to have workred to a degree. Though its interesting that I did call your bluff, haha, I honestly thought you were actually going to carry it out. As much as Kenshin boasted, he wouldnt have been able to stop you if both Haru and his spirit corpse moved away from each other and then cast the spell. Manipulating actual authors/character to get what you want is hard, but it can be done. You just have to know what buttons to press and what leverage you can effectively use. That and knowing the appropriate time to use them. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Twilight, how's the weekend going? Anyways, a couple of things I wanted to address in response to our RP. For starters, you dont have to explain how your abilities work. While they do it in the series it is mostly for the benefit of the audience, and so there's some reasonable suspense of belief. However in an RP its completely unnecessary. Kenshin revealed very little, if anything the only true thing he told Haru was confirming that he was indeed a Zanpakutou. Nothing more. I wont lie and say that I didnt take advantage of the fact that you did describe your powers throughout our RP. Recall how Kenshin never really revealed how his abilities worked, the fact that he lied, and used insults to rile Haru up. Secondly when describing your actions in response to my own, you should take the time to address each action I performed. If you recall in each one of my responses, I went into detail or expanded on describing the nature of your attack, and how Kenshin dealt with it. Afterwards I addressed by own actions. In an RP this is crucial because it draws the reader in, as well as making the fight more believable and interesting for all parties involved. Adding...details, and describing the nature of ones attacks makes the fight all the more interesting. Instead of "i slash Blah" and I respond, "I use shunpo to dodge Blah", you could use what i did in saying, "blah descended upon blah with the fury of a lightning bolt, his attacks nothing more than blur as lighting flashed with each strike." and you respond with, "blah brings his zanpakutou to defend himself, and with each clash a thunderous deafening roar echoes out. His sword and body seem to float around the attacks, evading them with masterful ease. As he deflects one blow to the side he feints bring his sword slow, and with his other hand hurls a Haien in his opponents face." Ya know, things like that make the battle FAR more interesting. You can take a simple exchange and turn it into something epic. Anyway thats all I have to say, hopefully you have some ideas of where I need to improve, so we can both become better RPers. We should RP again soon. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Posted Pls do say if I posted at the wrong RP cuz that would really be embarrasing... lol and yep I'd like to give any sort of help concerning Philosophy ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 09:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) -sighs and facepalms- oh well... ill remove it then... TT ^TT such embarassment Lone Black Garuga 23:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok then.. I just posted ^_^ .. Lone Black Garuga 01:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Posted ^_^ You'll be seeing Ciel's warmer side sooner or later Lone Black Garuga 02:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. Its okk.. Ur go anyhow lol Lone Black Garuga 03:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. Changing the spiritual molecules of objects? Breaking the spiritual structures which causes objects to implode or any other effects... In such way.. Philosophy is related on how we percieve things, with those abilities, we mold things on how we see it fit.. or simply on how we want it to be.. ^_^ get the idea? well ur go Lone Black Garuga 03:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ No.. Dat's not the Demonic Kido... Its simply another way of using Kido which would be harder to stop and break.. Ill explain it on the RP later and ur go Lone Black Garuga 03:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Philosophy Well, I have no complaints, but you might wanna make it something similar to Reason, instead of something different completely. Philosophy does use reasoning, so the two are rather closely related. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok I'll answer in order of your questions: 1) Try not to think of the Optimates as individual characters. They arent like super-powered versions of Aizen. Imagine if you will if Reason had sentience. In fact they are more like it then an actual entity. Concepts given intelligence, is basically what they are. Power? Form? Meaningless really. As for hell itself, the River styx is both the boundary between them and the that which fills the space beyond them. So I suppose its possible for other entites to exist, but the likelyhood is....there's a reason when people associate hell, its referring to the Optimates. 2) The Kosomosukihaku (you really need a shorter name...probably one of another language...if they truly are older than the universe...why are they using a language created barely over 2000 years ago? Wouldnt...Sumarian be better? They're at least...over...7000 years old.) are hard to...discern. Given how they're supposed to fill the "god" category thats pretty broad. I'm iffy on how they came to be so its hard to think of...what they WOULD seal inside the ark. Considering that evil gods existed, the only thing I can think of would...some aspect of the original king himself. Perhaps his evil twin or something? Or darker half? It had to have existed when he came into existence, and be enough of a threat that he would have been forced to seal it away. 3) I have...no idea. What do you want it to do. You mentioned that it drawn from Sacred Energy from Yuyu Hakusho, but perhaps thats not the route you wanna go. Otherwise it will end up being a template called "badass" that people will apply to their characters. Along the same lines as Hollowification to make them more powerful. I dont have much to say, you already known my stance on creating new energy sources. Shinigami, Zanpakutou, Hollows, they can have virtually any power we can think of. ANY. So whats the point in creating something abstract to use, when any one character could possess it themselves? Unless the author wants their creations to be so unique, as a whole that they can use this "special" energy, I honestly dont see the point. Thats just a case of someone trying to stroke their own ego. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) --- 1) Hmm using Japanese as the base langauge still doesnt make any real sense. Even if they could see the future, choosing japanese as their base language is both out of place and random. Unless this specific sect of Cosmic Souls originated in Japan, than you should...reword your history. Include a bit of history on the Original King, but then create a seperate section for the ones that actually reside in japan itself, to make a distinction. Otherwise it comes off as...an afterthought...like you just decided to give them a japanese name, just because they're in Japan. 2) As opposed to "pre-dating time" you might want to instead refer to this...hm...actually it would be really interesting if the Cosmic Souls were actually the remnants of a race who lived in a previous universe before our current one existed. Although how they got there is unexplained, and the original king, probably being the only one who remembers claims that they "imagined" themselves into existence as a way of erasing the past. 3) Think of it practically. Shinigami send Plus's to Soul Society for what reason? To prevent their atrophy in the Human World and turning into Hollows. So then we have to ask....why do souls degrade in the Human World. The answer is simple if you consider what Soul Society is. A world filled with spiritual energy. So one can assume that the average spirit must consume be it naturally or through simple exposure - spiritual energy. Otherwise they transform into an entity that will voraciously seek out spiritual energy for survival. Now if the Cosmic Souls are to play a role, what practical use would it be? Consider this. Cosmic Souls are simply put, masses of concentrated spiritual energy that propagate ie, they grow increasingly larger and more expansive. In a nut shell, they counter the natural entropy of spiritual energy in the universe ie the slow but eventual and permanent loss of spiritual energy, simply by existing and their ability to "generate" new reishi. Now Cosmic Souls are "masses" that have obtained a will of their own. However the more personality and more individualistic they become, the "weaker" they become. This is due to them having to disassociate themselves with what they are, and what they're becoming. In a way they have to literally tear themselves apart from these masses, taking only a small portion of their power. They step down from...true honest to goodness gods, to actual characters people can roleplay as. Sure its possible for them to acquire more power themselves, but the inherent powers of a Cosmic Soul, specifically the creation of Reishi is eventually lost. Its very backwards in the bleach universe but I think this could work out well. Not only do they serve a practical function, but it prevents every god from being Aizen-class. The naturally stronger ones are more emotionless, with little drive. However the weakest ones are like full-fledged people, that can experience, a humans full range of emotions. If you wanted to explain some of the abilities like Zanpakutou and the like. These mass generally congregate near other masses, such as Soul Society and thus their growth and powers that they develop as they become individuals are adapted from their surroundings. 4) Good luck with your Philosophy 5) I have no idea who the Destruction species are, or what they're capable of, but I'll help if i can. Anyways these are just my thoughts/suggestions. Whatever you choose, good luck with its creation. Hope any of it helped or at least got the creative juices flowin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well, I'm fine. Just slightly tired, how about you? By the way, I don't get bothered by your requests. I actually find most of them rather interesting. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It was fun I posted... But u might wanna add one last post Lone Black Garuga 02:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ yeah.. I know I'll lose anyway.. about the True Kido.. Well basically, it controls a *part* of reality.. It has its own limits and isn't as powerful as it may sound. Hmm.. Actually nix the word *control* as it technically just affect *reality* directly. Shinigami Kido focuses more on how to control their reiatsu and how it can be used. ^_^ just trying to explain hehehehe but what you said also make sense since there are demons of different Levels and Ciel's case is extremely rare. With that aside... What ability r u talking about? Lone Black Garuga 05:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice! I've saw the article, but I haven't actually looked over it until you pointed it out there now. Twilight, that is an awesome idea, dude. I know it isn't complete, but when it is, I think it'll be an interesting concept (it is already) and a pretty hard to master aspect of someone's power. I'm looking forward to the finished product, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :By no means is my German as good as it used to be (I used to take classes along with Spanish when I was younger), but I believe the proper spelling of the word Verzweifung that you gave is actually Verzweiflung which translates loosely as Despair. Now, Arrow of original sin, what I managed was Pfeil von Erbsünde but I'm not as sure about that one. I did double check with two other translation sites so its up to you, pal. It's the best I can do for ya. The GF have a Gintō page, so add it there the same way you would Kidō if its for the Gintō page, dude. Hope I helped. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said my German isn't as good as it had been about six years ago, and I rarely actually use it anymore with the exception of a few phrases now and then to a girl or two when I'm out a night. They seem to like it when you waffle in foreign languages :) Well with the description you've given, I can't help but compare it to the Quincy artifact that Uryu used throughout the Bount arc as a work-around for having lost his powers. While the method is different (shards as opposed to actual Reiryoku) the basic idea is the same, so I'd completely avoid any references to the Final Getsuga and stick with that to avoid the whole "people will give me hell" thing, ya know? Then again its entirely up to you, dude, so go with whatever idea you want to yourself. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::If I was using it, I wouldn't do so with Kenji cause he's got quite a bit on his article already power wise. He has the Yuengiri transformation, his own zanpakutō and his and Kyo's fused state along with the average Shinigami powers. I just don't wanna pile abilities onto him, at least not at the minute. If I was using it in an incomplete form (I'm talking basic control and manipulation at the beginning) then I'd use it with Jinta Kanō cause later events in my stories will push him to make some important decisions, and to carry then through he'll need all the power he can get. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quincy I have to decline on both accounts - Hiroya wouldn't want much to do with Quincy (Ryuichi is different as he was once his student) secondly, if he fights your character it'd pretty much be impossible for you to win, as despite how powerful he may be to regular people - he's still a human; Hiroya's almost god-like in comparison to normal Shinigami, imagine how he'd be if he was pitted up against a Quincy - there's a reason that they were eliminated so easily, after all. And also, Hiroya is a pacifist not a "Hero" being a pacifist what he ultimately doesn't want is war, or well violent conflict. He wouldn't care about what Quincy's do. Njalm2 13:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Reply It was fine, despite the fact that I've been sick all weekend. But meh... I'll get over it. Anyways, about the Soul King being a Zanpakutō, I'm still going over the specifics in my head, and hopefully once I'm all better in terms of physical health, I'll be able to think more clearly. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ginto Creation Right, I personally don't think that Gintō can rival Kidō, the reason for this is also quite simple - Quincy use abilities whom are heavily limited due to their human nature; thus most Quincy Spells should Support-Ones, like Sprenger, whom instead of creating a massive spell effect takes a good deal of preperation to get up, but in the end, it is only as powerful as what I deem to be a level 60's spell, I think that Quincy spells should thus focus on embolstering Reishi so as to increase the potency of their techniques overall. I don't have any information about that spell you spoke of and I'm thus unable to process its uses, (the name itself is also very general and misleading, so you should probably change that), however, since you've first made the mistake of asking me about Bleach Magic, I have a few suggestions for spells! Blitz-Platzen - (Flash Burst): A spell which is activated by scattering the contents of a Silver Tube in the air infront of the caster, every little drop of spiritual energy will then solidify into blue bullet-like shapes, which are then released towards the enemy at great speeds - though it can be cast without its incantation, doing so makes the bullets ignore differences in Spiritual Power, allowing them to harm virtually anyone. Incantation: "White Square, Silver Goblet, scatter bright and vividly - Blitz-Platzen!" Große Erhöhung - '(''Great Enhancement): By muttering the incantation and letting three drops from a Silver Tube fall onto the palm of your hand, the next spell you cast will become substantially more powerful, this can also be applied directly onto the spell itself, such as Sprenger (By pouring three drops instead of the usual one) '''Incantation: "Three drops, one liquid, seven tubes and one conclusion - Große Erhöhung!" Here you go, hope this helps! Njalm2 15:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC)